


Falling

by bubble_bobb



Series: In Love [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Biting, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, Feelings, Friends With Benefits, Gym Sex, I'm Sorry, Kinda Fluffy, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sad Ending, Secret Crush, Smut, Unrequited Love, kinda sad, kinda toxic, no crying this time, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: "Hush doll, you don't want everyone to know you like getting fucked by guys in the locker rooms now do you?"The other shakes his head, face burning red from the idea of someone catching or hearing them.





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Hello  
Hope you enjoy this mess  
Remember: this is not beta-read so I'm sorry for any mistakes  
Feel free to leave kudos and|or a comment, I love reading what you think ♥  
Ok, bye and enjoy ♥
> 
> (Title: Trevor Daniel; Falling)

To be honest, San doesn't even remember how they ended up here. 

He really doesn't remember how they ended up stumbling into the gym locker rooms, being glued to each other, despite being pretty sweaty, desperate and rushed kisses shared between them as they went. 

He doesn't even remember if anyone saw them. They've done this in the locker rooms so many times he doesn't really pay attention to their surroundings anymore. His main focus always was and will be Hongjoong.

How did they get here, again?

Hands roam around his slick body and he frowns a little in slight disgust, turning his head to deepen the kiss that became messy a long time ago.

They don't know how to kiss properly when they're in a rush. If there even is a proper way to kiss when you just desperately want to hook up with someone.

Of course they've kissed before, slowly and San would even say with a little bit of feeling and care put into it, but this isn't the time. 

This time is for them to get it over with as quickly as possible since they're not home. This kiss is full of teeth, tongue, murmured and inaudible words and spit, and he couldn't be enjoying it any more than he already is.

He tugs at the bottom hem of the older's top before sliding his hands back up, over his stomach and chest to his neck.

Hongjoong hums, separating himself from San for a second to push him backwards a little. The younger obeys, stepping back as Hongjoong leans back in, hands set on San's narrow and petite waist.

The other man winces as his back meets one of the hard walls and lips are pressed against his neck wetly.

His legs are already trembling and arms shaking as he wraps them around Hongjoong's shoulders, fingers tangling in the fabric of his tank top.

But he holds himself up, because he knows if he didn't, Hongjoong would.

Which is way better but they don't have time for that, at least not right now.

Hongjoong sneaks a hand more down in the little space between their bodies, lifting up San's shirt as he slips his hand under it.

He caresses the man's toned stomach, just barely touching him, enjoying the way San presses himself closer to get more of his touch.

San whines, one hand leaving Hongjoong's shoulder and instead wrapping around his wrist and guiding it more up to his chest and then higher.

The older smirks, letting his hand be guided up the other's body, loving the way San's breath catches whenever his fingers brush over his sensitive nipples.

He glances between their hands and San's face before moving down to his collarbones, gently nibbling on them and leaving wet trails of kisses up and down San's neck and jaw.

"Please."

San whines again, louder this time and Hongjoong has to bring the other hand up to his mouth with a slight frown, not being happy about doing so but he knows they have to be quiet if they ever want to come back to this gym.

"Hush doll, you don't want everyone to know you like getting fucked by guys in the locker rooms now do you?"

The other shakes his head, face burning red from the idea of someone catching or hearing them. The idea of someone seeing what a mess Hongjoong can make him.

Hongjoong smiles and removes his hand to hold onto one of the younger's hips, making small circles with his thumb. He'd love to hear San moan out his name or babble prettily since he loves to listen to San's voice when it's dripping with need and breaking but he doesn't want to risk anything.

The blonde whimpers.

"N-No."

"Good boy, be quiet yeah?"

San squirms slightly at the praise and nods, tightening his fingers around Hongjoong's wrist. Hongjoong lightly bites at his neck and San lets his head roll back, resting it against the cold wall.

"How do you want it today?"

Hongjoong murmurs against his neck before pulling back to look into San's soft, brown eyes and the younger whimpers again. He looks at Hongjoong with his eyes half lidded and teary while pressing himself closer to the older.

He wants Hongjoong to talk to him more, he wants to hear him, he wants Hongjoong to tell him how good he is.

"C-Can I suck you off, please?"

San stutters out and tilts his head to the side when he finishes his question. Hongjoong raises his eyebrows for a moment but smirks at the desperation in San's voice and actions. He leans in, quickly pecking San's lips and pushing a knee between his legs.

San lets go of Hongjoong's wrist and brings his own hand to his mouth, trying his best to stay silent since Hongjoong told him to be quiet. The older slides his hand up from San's hips all the way to his shoulder, gently gripping it with a soft laugh.

He removes his knee, stroking San's cheek with his other hand.

"If you want it so bad, then, go ahead."

San smiles victoriously before his hands go down and begin fighting with the older's pants. Hongjoong can't help but chuckle, San's eagerness was always amusing to him.

San pushes him back a little while glancing into his eyes and he follows, giving him more space. The younger drops to his knees once he gets the chance to, hissing at the light pain in his knees once they hit the tiled floor and looking up at Hongjoong.

He curses under his breath, closing his eyes.

He always loved, but at the same time hated, the way Hongjoong looked at him.

That distinctive look in his eyes that made his knees weak and his words all slurry.

He knew this look was given only to him in those situations, even if it meant nothing to Hongjoong.

The same look that made the blonde fall.

He didn't want it to happen, one day it just did and he wasn't really excited about it. On that day, while him and Hongjoong were doing their regular activities, Hongjoong was looking down at him with such a loving look that it made San's heart skip a beat.

The way he was talking to him, telling him how pretty he looked, it made San's insides a mush. He knew he shouldn't feel like this, because it would hurt, but he got used to it after a while. Life isn't fair and he knows that, he had for a long time, his father taught him.

But he was stupid for letting this happen, he knows that if he told Hongjoong he doesn't want to do this anymore the older would understand him and they could still remain friends.

But he loves being with Hongjoong too much, he loves Hongjoong, and he can't bring himself to end this.

He finally pulls Hongjoong's pants down just below his knees, leaning forward to mouth at the outline of his dick through the fabric of his boxers.

He smiles when he feels it twitch under his tongue. Hongjoong groans, his fingers slowly moving to San's soft hair.

He runs his fingers through it, tangling them in a few seconds later but not pulling or tugging, not yet. San hooks his fingers behind the elastic of Hongjoong's boxers, very slowly pulling it down, leaving kisses on every inch of newly shown skin.

Hongjoong's dick springs free when he finally pulls it down completely and San chuckles as he flinches back a little, looking up at the older through his lashes with a smirk.

Hongjoong shrugs his shoulders with small smile as San leans back in, mouthing at the head but not quite taking it in, his hot breath hovering over it. Hongjoong sighs, his head rolling back. His other hand also comes down to San's hair, stroking it shakily.

"Sannie, don't be a tease."

He groans. The blonde then wraps his lips around the head, sucking lightly, just enough to get Hongjoong panting. He lets go after a little while, licking a wet stripe up the underside of Hongjoong's dick, circling his tongue around after.

He trails his tongue up and down the sides, holding Hongjoong's dick in one of his hands to help him get better access.

He takes a deep breath, taking Hongjoong as far as he can and beginning to bob his head shortly after. Hongjoong hums, his hips slowly moving forward to slide further into San's wet heaven of a mouth.

"God doll, you feel so good."

Hongjoong mumbles under his breath and San chokes out a muffled cry.

He thrusts into San's mouth harshly a few times, apologizing right after with a brush of his hands through San's hair. San just smiles as best as he can, moaning around the redhead every time it happens.

A minute later San stops moving and Hongjoong looks down at him with a questioning look.

San doesn't pull back nor does he try to say something, he just stares up at Hongjoong with wide and teary eyes, hoping he'll get the message.

Soon Hongjoong catches on, holding the other's head in place gently, thrusting his hips forward. San tries to relax his throat as best as he can, sitting back on his heels with his hands on Hongjoong's thighs and back almost touching the wall.

Hongjoong leans forward, leaning his hand on the wall behind San and slowly grinding into his mouth.

San squeezes his thighs when feels his own dick twitch in his shorts but he ignores it, he can take care of that later in the shower or at home, he wants to focus on Hongjoong.

All the small moans and grunts leaving his parted lips, every little expression change and every quick glance and stuttered thrust.

Soon enough Hongjoong's thrusts get sloppy and his head drops low.

"Fuck doll, I'm- gonna- _fuck_."

San's eyes water even more and Hongjoong gives a final warning and stills, filling his mouth with come.

Tears slowly run down his cheeks as Hongjoong pulls out.

He keeps his mouth open, waiting for Hongjoong to tell him what to do. Sometimes he would tell him to swallow and sometimes he would pull him up to kiss him and taste himself in his mouth, which the younger absolutely adored.

Hongjoong smiles tiredly down at him.

"Swallow, doll."

San nods, closing his mouth and swallowing thickly, saliva and come escaping the corners of his mouth anyway.

He wipes it with the back of his hand after releasing Hongjoong from his grip, shakily standing up to his feet, holding onto Hongjoong for support while the older holds his forearms.

San looks down in embarrassment, seeing that he is still painfully hard in his shorts, but he doesn't want Hongjoong to worry about it.

"Do you want me to...."

San looks back up, shaking his head.

"N-No hyung, it's fine, I'll do something about it later."

"Are you sure?"

Hongjoong asks, letting go of San to put his clothes back on. San nods, knowing Hongjoong saw it when he nods too. He smiles at San again when he's done, quickly adjusting his gym wear and leaning in to peck his cheek.

San feels like crying, he knew this would hurt so why is it only truly hurting now? Every touch after they're done is like fire on his bare skin. Burning marks into him.

He looks at Hongjoong, trying to force himself to smile as well but knowing he's not able to. He just looks at Hongjoong, eyes still teary, but this time, he really just wants to sit down and sob into his hands while Hongjoong is out, not knowing how San feels.

He doesn't want him to know, that would ruin everything, he can't let feelings get in the way of them being this close.

"Alright," Hongjoong says, looking over to the door and making his way there, leaving San standing in the same place by the wall. Broken and emotional but hidden. "Tomorrow?"

The blonde looks over at him, his bottom lip trembling unnoticeably.

But San is stupid. Stupid for still letting this happen to him. Letting Hongjoong use him like that. Break him apart. But he just can't help it.

"Tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter? (@ateezlvruwu)


End file.
